


97 Line Sleep Over

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :P, A teeny tiny bit of drama, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, I'm trying not to write angst in this but no promises, Little!Cha Eunwoo, Little!DK, Little!Jaehyun, Little!Mingyu, Little!The8, Little!Yugyeom, Little!bambam, Night Lights, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Sleepovers, blankies, especially since I'm writing this on my phone past midnight every night so far, it's just a part of my writing, little!jungkook, pretty much all the 97 liners are Littles, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *This story is currently on hiatus as of 04/27/20*The 97 liners finally had some time to hang out together, and they were going to use that time to have a sleep over at Jungkook's place.And while it was supposed to be a night of roudiness, a bit a screaming and the possibility of getting drunk, sometimes you end up learning something new about your friends in the process that puts a stop to those plans.*This story has non-sexual age regression in it. If you don't like that then don't read this story.*
Comments: 35
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **FOR THOSE READING ROSE QUARTZ AND SERENITY OR ALPHABET BOY OR BOTH, THOSE STORIES DON'T INFLUENCE THIS ONE. ANY IDOLS IN THOSE STORIES ARE NOT THE SAME AS THE ONES IN THIS STORY.**
> 
> Sorry, but if this is your first non-sexual age regression story I'm not going to be explaining it in this story. I suggest that you either read a different story or do some research before reading my story.
> 
> If you don't want to do research before reading my story and instead want to read a story that does explain it, I suggest reading one of my other stories. Just tap my name near the story title and you'll find some of my more recent stories, which all are about Little space, but with different groups (Seventeen, NCT, Stray Kids and The Boyz). I would suggest 'Our Little Sunshines' (The Boyz) or my Stray Kids series bc it doesn't take that long to get an explanation about Little space, while my other ones take a bit more time into the story for it to be explained.

After months and months of planning and checking in with each other, the 97 line group chat was officially going to be having a sleepover. For once it seemed like all of their schedules had aligned  _ just  _ perfectly to allow them all a free day on the same day.

And with a bit more planning, as well as some help, Jungkook and Mingyu had perfectly set up Jungkook's apartment for the perfect sleepover of the year.

The living room had a fort big enough for all eight of them, Jungkook, Mingyu, Seokmin, Myungho, Yugyeom, Bambam, Jaehyun and Eunwoo, with some wiggle room for those that needed space to spread out. They also had snacks, video games and movies inside of the fort with access to the flat screen tv. The fridge was stocked with even more snacks, different drinks and some healthier things for those who didn't want to eat just junk food. 

Not to mention that the bedrooms were also set up in case anyone wanted to sleep on a bed instead of the fort, but come on, who was actually gonna do that?

If someone really didn't want to sleep on the ground they could use part of Jungkook's L couch, which was big enough to fit two to three sleeping adults, depending on how they slept.

"Okay, that should be everything." Jungkook said, standing back with a smile as he looked at his handiwork. Mingyu was right besides him, a smile on his face as well.

If anyone were to walk in on the two guys admiring a fort they made together they would just think it was because of how massive the fort was, considering it  _ was _ just the entire living room encapsulated with blankets. 

But in reality they were thinking of a  _ way  _ different thing.

How great it would be to go into little space and just play inside the fort. To gorge themselves in candy and popcorn while watching a movie or playing video games. 

_ And  _ to top it all off, no one would be able to tell them no!

Except they couldn't. 

The only people in the group who knew of Mingyu's secret were Seokmin and Myungho, and that was because they were littles too. He was more than okay with telling the others in the group about his way of coping with stress, but the idea of doing so made him stressed out. So instead he would do it one at a time, he just needed to decide which friend he would tell first.

As for Jungkook, he had never told any of the guys in the group chat about that side of him. The only people he had trusted with that secret were his members, but even then that had taken so much out of him. It's been years since he told them, but he could still feel the exhaustion in his bones after he had told his hyungs about Little space.

And while he knew his friends cared about him, he couldn't help but fear that if he told them he would be disgusted by him and he would be left alone with no one outside of his group to call his friends.

_ No, stop thinking such bad thoughts. Just think about all the fun we'll have today!  _ Jungkook thought as he took a quiet, but deep breath in to bring himself back to the present.

"When do you think your members will come by?" Jungkook asked as he walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He wanted to wait to indulge himself with all of his friends, so water would have to do, even as he watched Mingyu grab a can of cola.

"They should be coming soon. I don't know what's taking them so long." Mingyu said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Just as the rapper took a swig of his cola the doorbell rang. Jungkook placed his bottle down as he walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Jungkook, you miss me?" Yugyeom asked, opening his arms as an invitation to get a hug.

"Why would I ever miss your dumb face?" Jungkook teased, pushing the other out of the way to get to Bambam and greet him instead.

Bambam laughed before hugging Jungkook in greeting. He could see Yugyeom pouting with his arms crossed across his chest before his face lit up as he looked away from the two and into the apartment.

"Mingyu!" Yugyeom shouted happily as he walked inside and finally got his hug.

"Where's Myungho and Seokmin?" Bambam asked as he and Jungkook entered just behind Yugyeom. Jungkook was just about to shut the door when someone's shoe stopped him from doing so.

"What th-" Jungkook started to say before the door opened once again to reveal Seokmin, Myungho, Jaehyun and Eunwoo at the door.

"Now we can get this party started!" Bambam shouted as he dropped his bag to the ground and fist bumped the air. Everyone in the entryway smiled or laughed at the ridiculousness of their Thai friend before shuffling inside to finally start the sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the boys were quick to take off their shoes and placed their bags in the dining room before making themselves at home in Jungkook's apartment.

"There's different snacks in the fridge and in the cupboards, but if you want something to eat for dinner you're gonna have to pay for yourselves." Jungkook stated as he walked into the fort and looked over the different video games he had brought out to the living room. He decided to go for Mario Kart, seeing as that was a good multiplayer for him and his friends.

"Really man, you're gonna make us pay for our own food? You're supposed to be hosting us." Bambam complained as he flopped onto one of the couches. Yugyeom was quick to follow and laid on top of Bambam, making the Thai man groan at the added weight on top of him.

"How about when we all get hungry later we play a game of Rock-Papper-Scissors and the loser has to pay?" Seokmin suggested. 

"Wow, I guess it's your turn to have the braincell right now." Mingyu joked, recieving a fake laugh from Seokmin in return.

"That works for me." Eunwoo agreed as he grabbed the bowl of chips on the coffee table.

The rest of the guys all voiced their agreement to Seokmin's suggestion before going on to do different things.

One of which was Jungkook holding up a second controller as an offer for one of his friends to play against him.

Jaehyun easily grabbed the second controller before sitting down a couple of feet away from the t.v.

"Get ready to lose." Jaehyun stated as he looked over the different characters before choosing Mario.

Jungkook huffed out a laugh. 

"As if."

  
  
  
  


Jungkook gripped his controller until his knuckles were white and he was pressing the buttons with so much force they would probably end up getting stuck if he wasn't careful. 

It was odd to say the least.

He was always somewhat calm when it came to playing video games, as that was his favorite pastime and it would be pointless to get so worked up over making sure he won. Except there was something about playing against Jaehyun that lit his competitiveness on fire. He never felt like this before as he was more often than not the one beating his hyungs in video games, but now he was on the losing side.

And he hated it.

Somehow Jaehyun had been able to beat him in every round of Mario Kart they had been playing for almost an hour and it was making Jungkook  _ very _ upset. And as he watched Jaehyun's character pass the finish line for the last time, Jungkook felt his eyes start to sting and his lips turning into a frown.

_ No, don't go into Little space right now _ , Jungkook thought to himself as he got second place  _ again _ . He had to keep battling the need to drop after every round of losing and not getting first place, especially because if he did he had a feeling he would end up throwing a tantrum.

Jungkook hated to lose, but little Jungkook hated it even more.

"Good job Jungkook, it's pretty hard keeping a second place streak." Jaehyun teased, giving Jungkook his stupid dimpled smile.

"Yeah…" Jungkook said as he smiled back, even if he was sure that it looked forced and didn't meet his eyes.

Dropping the smile as soon as it had graced his face, he turned around and offered the controller to either Yugyeom or Bambam, who had been watching them about halfway into them playing. Yugyeom was the one to take it from his hand, while Bambam asked Jaehyun to give him the other one.

"Either of you guys know where Mingyu went off to?" Jungkook asked as he noticed the tallest of the group wasn't in the living room. It made him a bit happy but also a bit upset. He was happy that Mingyu hadn't seen him lose again to Jaehyun, but he was also upset that his friend dared to leave without telling him.

_ You're not Little, you're not Little, you're not litt- _

"I think he went to the bathroom." Eunwoo said, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts as he pointed to the hallway. As if on cue the sound of flushing and water running could be heard in the bathroom.

Jungkook made a quick beeline for the bathroom door, and as soon as it opened to reveal Mingyu, the younger 97 Liner grabbed the older and brought him into his bedroom.

"Is everything alright, Kookie?" Mingyu asked, seeing how stressed out his friend was. Had he been that stressed out while playing with Jaehyun?

Slowly, Jungkook took a deep breath before walking into Mingyu's personal space and giving him a hug, which was easily reciprocated. All he needed at that moment was a hug, one that could easily envelope him and give him a sense of warmth, safety and love. Of course Mingyu fit the criteria to a T.

And as the two stayed in that hug for some time, Jungkook could feel his need to slip ease away. It would have been easier to just slip away into one of the spare rooms, the one he always kept locked, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of Little space so easily as it was to enter it, especially without any caregivers to watch over him.

So hugging Mingyu would have to do for now.

Both of them didn't want to let go, but they knew they needed to if they wanted to spend time with the rest of their friend group. So, seeing as he was the one to start the hug, Jungkook let go of Mingyu first.

But Mingyu was quick to grab Jungkook's wrist, stopping him in his tracks as he looked him in the eyes. There was a certain… fear in them that Jungkook couldn't place.

But when Mingyu finally said something, Jungkook understood why he looked that way. Heck, he was pretty sure he had had that look in his eyes before, once upon a time so many years ago when talking to his hyungs.

"I'm a Little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but y'all should listen to Seventeen's latest Japanese Comeback Fallin' Flowers. IT IS A BOP
> 
> Other than that, leave a Kudos if you're liking the story so far, and a comment about what you're liking or if there's anything you want me to write in the story, like certain people interacting together or how someone will act in Little space. Also, I hope you're having a good day and staying healthy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at Mingyu with an expression that was hard to read. Was he upset? Shocked?  _ Disgusted? _

Yeah, that's what it had to be if his deafening silence meant anything.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry, I should just leave." Mingyu choked out, feeling a tear stream down his right eye. He let go of Jungkook's wrist and tried to run out of the room, but Jungkook kept him from leaving by wrapping his arms around his waist and staying firmly planted in his spot.

"Mingyu! I'm a Little too!" Jungkook shouted, feeling his heart start to race.

Suddenly Mingyu wasn't struggling anymore and was frozen in his spot.

"You… you're a li-"

"What was this about being a little?!" Bambam shouted as he slammed open the door to Jungkook's bedroom. Yugyeom was right behind the Thai man with a look of displeasure before the rest of the group was seen hovering around the entrance to the bedroom.

"Bambam, how many times have Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung told you not to eavesdrop?" Yugyeom asked as he tried to pull his best friend out of the room. Bambam easily shrugged him off.

"It's not eavesdropping when they're practically shouting at each other about being littles." Bambam countered, his eyes still looking between Mingyu and Jungkook.

The two were just looking at everyone like a deer caught in headlights.

Until Mingyu started to tear up and fell to the ground.

"Gyu, did you go into your headspace?" Minghao asked as he pushed past both of the Got7 members with Seokmin easily following behind him.

Mingyu nodded his head, wiping away his tears as best as he could but they just kept getting replaced by more. Minghao and Seokmin sat down next to him before they both gave him a hug.

"It's okay Gyu, you can let it all out." Seokmin whispered, resting his cheek on top of the tallers head.

With those simple words Mingyu started to sob as he held onto his members, not feeling one bit uncomfortable as his friends were watching him.

"I… I didn't mean to make him cry… 'm not a meanie. I pwomise." Jungkook said, his words becoming a bit muddled together at the end. He was hanging his head in shame, not sure that if he looked towards any of his friends that they would be happy with him. They were probably upset that he made Mingyu, the sweetest and kindest of the group, cry.

"Kookie…" Mingyu sniffled out, wiggle a bit out of Minghao and Seokmin's hug to reach out to his friend. 

Jungkook's eyes glanced towards Mingyu and seeing the gentle look in his eyes made the vocalist's face crumble and instantly dive into Mingyu for a hug.

"'m sowwy… 'm weally weally sowwy." Jungkook apologized. 

Mingyu just tightened his hold around Jungkook, a silent way to say he accepted the apology.

"Are the rest of you guys littles?" Bambam suddenly asked. Yugyeom slapped his hyungs arm, a light blush framing his face.

"Because me and Yugyeom are littles too."

"Hyung!" Yugyeom shouted, his face starting to turn a darker shade of pink, borderline against red.

"I guess?" Eunwoo was the first to speak up, his face looking hesitant as he talked. Bambam tilted his head.

"You guess? How can you guess? It's a yes or no question." Bambam said, not bothering to pay attention to Yugyeom at the moment.

Eunwoo looked down and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm a Little, but don't expect me to go into my headspace around you guys." Jaehyun stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Bambam smirked at the declaration before getting shoved by Yugyeom and stumbling as he made sure not to fall over.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do! Last time you did that Jinyoung and Jaebum grounded both of us and we couldn't watch tv for a week!" Yugyeom shouted. 

Bambam put a hand to his chest as he gasped and looked offended by what his maknae was saying. "Do you really think so little of me? That I would stoop to such a thing again?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Minghao asked as he got up from kneeling on the ground.

"He… one time he-ugh! I don't think I should tell you guys, I don't want to make him embarrassed!" Yugyeom shouted as he held his hair in his hands.

"I don't think Bambam  _ can _ get embarrassed." Jaehyun muttered under his breath.

"Not Bambam, one of my other members." Yugyeom muttered before taking his hands out of his hair and walking out of the room. Eunwoo and Jaehyun easily stopped aside for him, with both of them following behind him. They wanted to make sure that their friend was okay.

"I'm a little too…" Seokmin mumbled as he picked underneath his nails. Minghao just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Be a good big brother and watch over Gyu, okay?" Minghao asked. 

Seokmin looked up before giving the Chinese a firm nod and crawling a tiny bit towards Mingyu and Jungkook. Both of them were in their own world, just holding hands and smiling at each other before Seokmin placed a kiss on Mingyu's temple.

"Seokie!" Mingyu squealed happily before letting go of one of Jungkook's hands to hold one of Seokmin's.

"Hi baby!" Seokmin greeted happily before looking over to Jungkook. "Hi Kookie." 

Jungkook blushed a bit, ducking his head a bit before mumbling a quick hello.

Throughout the entire exchange Minghao couldn't help but smile, even if he had the nagging feeling of going into his own headspace to watch over his little brothers. Sadly he couldn't do so, he had to stay big to make sure no one in little space got hurt. 

And by no one he meant Mingyu. The boy always broke, dropped, or damaged something in his headspace and he wasn't sure what was precious or what was easily replaceable in Jungkook's apartment, so he'd have to keep an eye on Mingyu probably the entire sleep over.

"You have to be a little, you don't give me caregiver vibes _at_ _all_." Bambam said. Minghao looked over to the other before sighing.

"Yeah, I am. I'm around 6 to 5 in headspace." Minghao said. Mulling it over in his head for a bit he pointed towards Mingyu and Seokmin. "He's around 2 to 1, and he tends to be around 4 to 3… Jungkook seems to be around the same age as Mingyu…"

"Cool, I'm around the same ages as you. Yugyeom usually matches my headspace ages, but ever since Mark started going into his own headspace there are times when he'll act like a toddler or baby. It's kind of funny because you can tell he does it to get attention from the hyungs." Bambam rambled, not afraid to tell such personal information about himself and his band members. Suddenly Bambam's face lit up with a smile before looking over to Minghao.

"Let's not tell our caregivers about this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET GOOD
> 
> And for once I'm not updating this in the middle of the night :)


	4. Chapter 4

" _ Let's not tell our caregivers about this! _ "

Minghao was shocked by the words that came out of Bambam's mouth. Of everything his caregivers, mostly Jihoon, Joshua, and Jeonghan, told him, the rule of ' _ Always tell one of us when you're feeling little _ ' was the only rule that was set in stone. 

And to go against it? Especially right now, when Mingyu hadn't been able to go into headspace for almost  _ two months?? _

Yeah, no, he was going to call Jeonghan.

"Minghao, no, please just listen to what I have to say!" Bambam begged, grabbing the Chinese man's wrist once he saw him take out his phone. Minghao glared at the other before flickering back to the three littles sitting on the ground.

"Do you guys mind going out to the living room? Me and Bambam need to talk alone right now." Minghao asked, trying to smile softly to the littles as if saying everything was okay.

Jungkook easily got up and toddled away from the room with Mingyu just behind him. They were holding hands as they walked out of the room, but the look of concern on Mingyu's face didn't go unnoticed. Seokmin, though, took a bit longer to get up from his spot on the ground, his arms crossed across his chest and an angry pout on his face.

"Seokie, please make sure Mingyu and Jungkook get to the living room safely...Please?" Minghao asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket and going over to pat the top of his head. Once he was kneeling in front of him, Minghao winked at the other. It was his tried and true method of telling either Seokmin or Mingyu to stick around and eavesdrop, and right now would be a good time to let him stick around.

"Fine…" Seokmin huffed out before getting up and closing the door behind him. Minghao could hear him walk loudly away from the door, but he knew it was a front into making Bambam think he left.

"Talk." Minghao said as he looked back to Bambam.

"None of us have hung out together in  _ such _ a long time. How long do you think it will be before we all have a free day together, Myungho.  _ A free day _ . Not half a day, not just the morning, or afternoon or the night, an actual day! And you know as well as I do that Jungkook has been looking forward to this for such a long time. We're his only idol friends and now we can be friends with him in little space!" Bambam reasoned.

But Minghao was still skeptical and it easily showed on his face. He was never one to hide his emotions, especially when it came to something like little space and the safety of his two (mentally) younger brothers.

"Okay, how about this? If there is anything that makes you feel like you need to call one of your members, I'll let you, but can we please just try this? Just once?" Bambam begged.

Minghao mulled it over in his head, thinking of the pros and cons. 

On one hand they would all get in trouble over doing such a thing. He knew that Mingyu relied on the help of their caregivers more than either he or Seokmin did, not to mention that he would probably need a pull-up, or a diaper if that was all Jungkook had, before going to sleep tonight. 

And while just finding out about Jungkook being a little, he had a hunch that he had things for little space in his apartment. Even if he lived with his band mates almost all the time he was sure to have  _ some _ things lying around.

Maybe they  _ could _ do this. If they had enough Littles in an older headspace they could probably take care of the littlest ones fairly easily. And Minghao had helped Jihoon plenty of times when taking care of Mingyu…

_ It couldn't be that hard, right? They always make it look so easy, _ Minghao thought, but his stomach still twisted in discomfort.

_Just an hour, then I'll call Hannie to pick us up…_ _maybe Jihoon too. So he can call the other groups._

"Okay, but just this once. And it doesn't have to be  _ my _ members, it could be any of the others simply asking for their caregivers, and I'll call someone, understand?" Minghao stated before stomping towards the door with his hand hovering over the doorknob. He looked back to Bambam for confirmation, faintly hearing someone shuffling away from the door.

"I understand." Bambam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Minghao looked away before opening the door and going to the living room.

  
  
  
  


Jungkook and Mingyu both whined when the bowl of chips were taken away from them. They had been eating those and it's rude to steal!

"Mine!" Jungkook shouted, turning around to look at the thief. When he noticed it was Jaehyun who had grabbed the bowl the younger started to glare.

"You need to eat actual food, not just chips." Jaehyun stated as he walked out of the living room fort to put away the chips.

Jungkook crossed his arms around his chest, wanting to pick a fight with the other but knowing better than to do so. If he did start a fight he was sure that his Yoongi hyung would find out. He _ always  _ did.

"Kookie, wanna p'ay?" Mingyu asked, taking the younger out of his thoughts. 

The frown on his face easily turned into a smile before Jungkook got up and dragged Mingyu to his special room, almost bumping into Seokmin. And Myungho and Bambam after him. But soon enough Jungkook's hand was hovering over the doorknob, just about to open the door when he remembered something very important.

There was a baby monitor pointed to the door. 

And if he opened it now, while in his headspace with Mingyu, one of his members could see him and instantly come over to his apartment and break-up the sleepover.

So Jungkook back tracked before quietly walking to his bedroom where the control panel for the electricity was. Having done this a couple of times in the past he knew which switch to turn off before going back towards his special room.

He slowly opened the door, peering in from the corner and noticing the night light he kept near his bed was off. But just to make sure he tried switching on the lights. When he noticed they weren't turning on Jungkook smiled a big smile before kicking the door open and marching into the room.

He heard Mingyu gasp once the door was fully open, and it made Jungkook all the happier to get such a reaction.

"This my woom!" Jungkook shouted happily, his arms spread open to signify that  _ everything _ here was his.

"What are you two doing?" Minghao asked as he popped into the room. The surprised face he made just made Jungkook even happier, if that was possible.

"Gettin' toys to p'ay wif." Jungkook stated before going over to his toy box and picking things out before tossing them out and through the door. 

He knew he had to be quick before someone noticed that the monitor turned off. Being too slow would mean getting a phone call, and while it was easier to pretend to be big through a phone call than it was through text, it was better to be quick and get everything he needed, turn the power for the room on and try to turn the monitor back on before anyone noticed it was off in the first place.

Once down with the toys he went to the closet and grabbed some jammies, a pair for each of his friends, before laying them down on the ground. He then went over to the dresser and placed some pull-ups, as well as other toys he knew he shouldn't throw, on top of the pull-ups. He grabbed everything together before placing them outside of the door.

Just as he was about to close the door he noticed Mingyu was still in the room, so he walked back in and pulled Mingyu out.

Then it was just him having to run into his room, switch the power back on for the room and turn the monitor back on before going about like nothing happened.

"Put away, p'ease?" Jungkook asked Minghao, showing his puppy dog eyes. Minghao just huffed out a laugh before doing so.

Jungkook clapped at the help before running to his room, flipping the switch, running back to his special room, turning the monitor on as if nothing happened and easily walking out of said room.

"You've done this before." Minghao said, looking at Jungkook with a to see brow. Jungkook just nodded before going to the living room so he could play with Mingyu.

The Chinese man sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

He didn't like finding out that Jungkook has been little without the need for a caregiver before, and he could tell that both him and Bambam would put up a fight if they found him calling an older member of anyone's group. 

Sighing once again, Minghao readied himself for whatever battle he was about to face with Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when this ends (even though I'm not halfway through the story yet) I'm gonna make a 97 liner little space series with seperate stories for the groups and different character combinations. 
> 
> An example of the latter would be Jaehyun having a playdate with Eunwoo, or you could switch those two for anyone else.
> 
> So, if there's something you wanna read with the 97 liners, leave me a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu isn't in this chapter, but happy birthday to him! Also I hope you like this chapter :)

Yugyeom and Eunwoo were currently sitting at the dining table, just quietly holding each other's hand and staring off into space. His friend had followed him to the dining room and asked if everything was okay. All he had done was sit down in a chair and sigh, all of the anger and exhaustion he had felt towards Bambam leaving him and getting replaced with something else.

The want of going into headspace.

Yugyeom really wanted to go into little space right now, he could feel the need nagging away in the back of his head… but he wasn't sure how Bambam would react when he would slip.

In the beginning when they had both started using little space as a way to de-stress they had both been around the same age in headspace. They loved to rough house and cause trouble for their members who took care of them, they found it to be so much fun. 

Their hyungs had even joked that they weren't even in headspace, that they were just acting like their regular selves, but there were subtle differences from when they were big to when they were Little. Later on, after reading up some more on little space they had all come to the conclusion that the maknae dio were just inherently little, that it was part of their personalities and they left it to that.

But then one day, on accident, Yugyeom saw Jinyoung taking care of Mark, who had apparently wanted to try little space a while back but didn't want to with Bambam and Yugyeom around. 

It took some time to find out why, but Mark eventually told him it was because he wanted to be taken cared of. Not to mention that he had no interest in rough housing or being loud or causing Jinyoung and Jaebum to lose years off of their life spans.

And when Mark finally wanted to try hanging out with Bambam and Yugyeom in little space, the maknae had seen the difference between the way Bambam and Yugyeom used little space to the way Mark used little space.

It made Yugyeom realize that he liked Mark's way a lot more than his own. So he started acting… less rowdy and more dependent on the members who took care of them and he found that to be _so_ much more relaxing than screaming and causing chaos.

But his hyungs weren't here and Bambam was going to judge him and if he judge him, then the other would too even the ones who were very little in headspace and then he wouldn't have friends anymore and everyone would hate him an-

"Are you guys okay?" Jaehyun asked as he entered the dining room. 

Yugyeom looked up to tell the other that yes, he was okay, but he realized why he was asked that question. 

He had been crying and didn't know it.

"Oh, this? It's, um, it's nothing Jaehyun. Really. I think it's allergies or something…" Yugyeom said, looking down and wiping his tears away.

Suddenly he felt two different hands rubbing his back. Looking up he saw one was Eunwoo and the other was Jaehyun's. He could see in both of their eyes that they didn't believe him but weren't going to press him any further.

He let out a shaky breath and willed the gross feelings to go away.

"Aww, what's wrong man?" Bambam said, dropping the blankets he had been holding to be by his best friend's side.

"It's nothing important. Just allergies." Yugyeom reiterated, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for Bambam to tell him to stop acting like a baby.

But it never came.

Instead Bambam nudged Jaehyun away so he could be closer to Yugyeom and in a second the maknae of Got7 was engulfed by his hug.

Yugyeom held him tightly before softly crying. Bambam shushed him and pet his hair.

"I wan' Papa Bammie. I wan' Papa…" Yugyeom whimpered, letting himself fully go into headspace. 

Bambam tightened his hold on Yugyeom until it was so suffocating that he started to whine. If it weren't for someone pulling Bambam back Yugyeom was sure that he actually would have suffocated.

"Yugyeom, who's your Papa? I can call him to pick you up if you want." Eunwoo asked, kneeling down so he could look at him. Yugyeom sniffled.

"Jackso-"

"It's okay Eunwoo, I can call him." Bambam said, making a shooing motion for him to leave. The vocalist hesitated, but left either way. 

Bambam made sure to look around the dining room and the surrounding area to make sure no one was nearby. He realized as he watched Eunwoo disappear from his sight that Jaehyun must have left as soon as he pushed him out of the way to get to Yugyeom.

Speaking of the boy... Bambam tilted Yugyeom's face up to make sure he had his full attention before speaking.

"Gyeommie, I'm sorry to tell you, but I can't call Papa." Bambam said. Yugyeom frowned.

"Mama?" Yugyeom asked. Bambam shook his head.

"I can't call anyone. All the phones are down, but I'm sure they'll come back on tomorrow morning. Do you think you can wait until then?" Bambam asked. Yugyeom frowned even more before shaking his head.

"Call Papa. _Please._ " Yugyeom whined, his voice starting to raise an octave in pitch. Bambam shooshed him and brought his head towards his chest to hug him.

"I will Gyeommie, I promise I will. But you have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime you can play with Gyu, Minnie and Kookie in the fort." Bambam said. Yugyeom still looked hesitant.

"Gyeommie, I promise that we'll all try to take care of you as best as we can. Plus, don't you think it'll be fun to make new friends? We'll all have so much fun!" Bambam said happily. Yugyeom looked away, mulling over the idea in his head before giving a single nod.

"Thank you Gyeommie."

"Uh-huh." Yugyeom answered before getting up. The maknae of Got7 left the area, stepping on top of the blankets Bambam left on the floor before making his way to the living room where the others surely were.

Bambam heaved a relieved sigh, slipping away Yugyeom's phone into his pocket. He wasn't sure if the younger would even know how to use a phone in the headspace he was in, but he wasn't gonna take the gamble.

Now all that was left to do was keep an eye on Yugyeom, hide everyone's phone and then everything will go the way he, and apparently Jungkook too, wants.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaehyun watched as the three littles fluffed out all the pillows they had brought into the fort before falling down on them and laughing. Bambam was supposed to bring more blankets, but he was busy talking to Yugyeom in the kitchen, so it'd be a while until they were brought into the fort.

Both Mingyu and Jungkook got up from the mountain of pillows before fluffing some of the pillows up a little more so they could fall down on them again. Seokmin rolled a bit away, taking some of the pillows so he could lie down on them and keep watch of the mentally younger ones in front of him.

Suddenly Jaehyun felt someone cuddling into his side. A quick glance down and he saw it was Eunwoo. The vocalist was lying sideways on the couch as he looped an arm around one of Jaehyun's, the thumb of his free hand pressing into his bottom lip before it entered his mouth.

Jaehyun wanted to tell him how he shouldn't suck his thumb, something Johnny and Doyoung repeated to him and Taeyong so many times that it became reflex for them to jerk their thumb away from their mouths and ask for their pacifier if they had a sudden need to have something in their mouth to keep them busy. 

Plus Jaehyun wasn't sure if Eunwoo used a pacifier, would be open to the idea of using one if he never had, or if Jungkook had any of his own. Not to mention that Jaehyun couldn't tell if the little was a sharer, as he himself struggled to be one when he was little.

"Jaejae, pillow!" Jungkook shouted, pointing to the couch pillow Jaehyun was resting on. Jaehyun grimaced, but gave his friend the pillow either way. He wasn't going to reprimand someone else's little, especially when he didn't know anything about them and what was or wasn't okay.

"Kookie, you need to say please and thank you." Seokmin commented from where he was lying down.

Jungkook huffed before turning back to Jaehyun. "T'ank you Jaejae…"

"You're welcome." Jaehyun said, feeling his nose scrunch up in distaste for some reason, but Jungkook didn't see as he went back to fluffing up pillows and falling down on them with Mingyu.

Jaehyun kept watching them as he couldn't get up to do anything else with Eunwoo attached to his side. As he kept watching he couldn't help but compare the three littles to Taeyong, his only other standard for what Littles could be. 

Seokmin wasn't too bad, he was quite, definitely older in headspace than he himself was in little space. He had a natural big brother air to him, but it wasn't that prominent like Bambam seemed to be as he took the role of leader within the instance of finding out they were all littles. He was loud, especially when he laughed at times, but the smile on his face reminded him of when Taeyong smiled brightly and how it warmed Jaehyun's heart that he decided to overlook the loudness and instead appreciate Seokmin's smile.

He had a feeling that he might like Seokmin if they were ever little together.

On the other hand…

Both Mingyu and Jungkook were loud and reckless, exactly what you would expect a toddler little hyped on sugar to act, which was funny because the sugary snacks had been the first things Jaehyun put out of sight before Jungkook and Mingyu had entered the living room.

As he continued to watch them, though, he could see differences in the way they acted.

Mingyu was clumsy through and through, having bumped into the coffee table so many times that Seokmin had pushed it out of the fort and into the hallway when he had come into the living room fort. Not to mention that the tanned rapper liked to crawl instead of walk and he seemed to like curling in on himself when lying down.

Jungkook on the other hand had good cognitive reflexes, like perfectly landing pillows on the mountain as he threw them on the tower, or drinking from a glass perfectly without it spilling, yet he still toddled when he walked. Not to mention that Jungkook demanded things. Jaehyun wasn't sure if it was because no caregivers were around or if his members let him act that way, but Jaehyun knew that he hated the bratty behavior. Taeyong never acted that way, even if he was having a bad day.

Then there was Eunwoo.

Jaehyun couldn't say that he disliked him. He was used to Taeyong cuddling him, especially when he wanted to nap but didn't want to go to his bed. 

There wasn't much else he could say about him though, as he was only now just in his headspace.

"Kookie, can we watch a movie?" Yugyeom asked as he walked into the fort. All eyes instantly went towards him and it made him squirm in his spot.

"Yeah! Let's watch a movie!" Jungkook cheered, showing off his bunny smile.

Yugyeom smiled gratefully before going over to the couch and sitting down next to Eunwoo. Or as close as he could to Eunwoo considering the position he was lying in.

"I haves Netflix. You choose." Jungkook said as he passed a ps4 controller to Yugyeom.

"Um… Tinker bell?" Yugyeom asked hesitantly, as if expecting to have his suggestion rejected.

Jaehyun's heart did a funny thing when Yugyeom said Tinker bell. He would never admit it, but he _loved_ the Tinker bell movies, and so did Taeyong, ever since Johnny showed them the movies.

Jungkook was practically vibrating in his spot as he smiled widely.

"I love Tinka bell! Faiwies so pwetty!" Jungkook stated.

"I don't mind." Jaehyun added on nonchalantly.

Yugyeom tightened his grip on the controller, feeling happy that he wasn't ridiculed. Maybe he shouldn't think so badly about his friends, maybe he should believe more in them?

So Yugyeom picked the first Tinker bell movie he saw, Tinker bell and the Never beast. When the movie was starting up Jungkook giggled and it made Yugyeom wonder why.

"Hyungies cwied when beast when nigh nigh… cried li'e babies…" Jungkook murmured with a smile. He forwent telling them that he cried just as much as them; they didn't need to know that information.

Jaehyun mentally agreed, remembering how the first time he watched the movie with Taeyong. While he had cried a bit, his baby brother had cried so much his face went red. He could tell that his Dada and Papa were panicking but they didn't show even the tiniest bit of it. Instead they had picked them both up to give them cuddles and kisses until there tears went away.

But would he end up crying again?

_No_ , Jaehyun thought as he readied himself for the movie. _I'm stronger than that, I'm not even in headspace._ _I_ won't _go into headspace._


	7. Chapter 7

Both Mingyu and Seokmin must have never seen a Tinker bell movie, or at least this one, as they had been completely entranced by the opening scene. They had even gasped during the scene with the hawks entering Pixie Hollow, but Jaehyun had a feeling it was because both Yugyeom and Jungkook had gasped in the first place.

"Here are your blankets Kookie, sorry it took me so long." Bambam said, dropping his overflowing armfull of blankets onto the ground. 

Jungkook got up and walked to the pile of blankets before picking them up to most likely add to the pillow mountain if he hadn’t tripped over his own feet. If it weren’t for Minghao popping up out of nowhere Jungkook surely would have fallen face first on the floor.

“Careful Kookie.” Minghao said, helping the boy to get back on his feet. “I’ll take some of those off your hands.”

"Thanks hyungie!" Jungkook said happily when his big pile got cut in half. He walked towards the pile of mountains but seemed to have a change of heart as he instead turned towards Mingyu and Seokmin and dumped the blankets on them as he giggled.

"Kookie!" Mingyu whined, but when he looked towards Jungkook there wasn’t a frown on his face that Jaehyun expected to see. No, instead he had a big smile on his face as if he didn’t mind one bit as to what his friend had done.

Jungkook smiled a tiny bit before he stuck his tongue out and went to lay down on top of the blankets.

Jaehyun shook his head before going back to watching the movie. It was currently on the scene where Fawn found the beast and was following it around and he couldn't help but feel the need to drop into headspace.

Instead of allowing himself that pleasure he just looked around the room in hopes of finding something that could successfully distract him from the movie and his headspace. He could try getting his phone, but it was currently in his bag and with Eunwoo sleeping on his lap he couldn’t really go and get it.

But there wasn’t anything that could distract him for an hour, so he did the next best thing he could do and tried to nap.

He could have napped too if it weren’t for the fact that someone started poking his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was Jungkook. Of course it was him.

"No s'eep. Hafta watch movie." Jungkook stated firmly. Jaehyun felt his eye twitch before looking down at Eunwoo and then back to Jungkook.

"What about Eunwoo? Shouldn't he be awake?" Jaehyun asked. Jungkook looked down and shrugged.

"He can go s'eep." Jungkook said and oh, now Jaehyun was upset. But he had to reign it in. Littles can be weird and he wasn't about to snap at Jungkook and make him cry. He may not be liking little Jungkook right now, but he had to stay level headed.

"Fine, I'll watch the movie." Jaehyun said, focusing back on the movie.

Jungkook left just like that, and Jaehyun huffed a sigh of relief.

The movie was just as he remembered it, as enchanting and goofy as usual. The only thing missing was the tiny little gasps that would leave Taeyong during anything suspenseful. Although Mingyu definitely made up for it as he gasped or giggled in the same spots Taeyong would.

Jaehyun even let his mind drift back to Taeyong and how soft and cuddly he was in headspace.

He's the perfect little brother in headspace, and thinking about him made his heart ache.

"Are you okay Jaehyun?" Minghao whispered. Jaehyun blinked, realizing that he had started reading up when he did. Wiping his eyes real quick he gave the Chinese an affirmative nod.

"Yeah, just… thinking about stuff." Jaehyun answered, feeling a bit between being big and being little.

It wasn't until the part where the scout fairies are attacking Gruff, the neverbeast, that he feels himself going into headspace. And by the time Gruff is trying to go to Fawn, only being able to see her glow and nothing else, he feels his eyes tearing up and he knows for a fact that he's little now. But he just blinks his eyes rapidly to make the unshed tears go away.

He wished they could have stayed away for longer, but the part where all the fairies are making Gruff's cave better so he won't wake up in an empty cave next time causes the dam of tears to break not just for himself, but practically every little in the room.

Jaehyun can't help the choked out sob he lets out as the scene unfolds, but Mingyu seems worse for wear. His face is red, tears won't stop falling out of his eyes no matter how fast he wipes them away and his breathing is ragged. Minghao is thankfully there to place him on his lap and shush him, with Jungkook hugging his head for a little bit before switching his attention to Seokmin, who had been crying quietly, to give him pats on the back while he wipes away his own tears.

Bambam is also comforting Yugyeom by rocking him back and forth on his lap and peppering his face with tiny kisses.

All the comfort the other Littles are getting makes Jaehyun feel sad and left out.

Except when a hand reaches out towards his face his breath hitches. He looks down and sees that it's Eunwoo, who has a groggy look in his eyes from being woken up by the crying, but he blinks the tiredness away as he lifts himself up to give Jaehyun a hug.

_ This is nice _ , Jaehyun thinks, as he wraps his arms around Eunwoo and buries himself into the other vocalist's neck.

"It otay…" Eunwoo mumbles, patting his head. Jaehyun tightens the hug for a few seconds before trying to even his breathing out, all while Eunwoo reaffirms to him that everything is okay.

By the time Jaehyun is no longer crying his eyes are starting to droop. It isn't until Eunwoo starts humming that Jaehyun just lets himself go to sleep, wrapped around his friends arms while feeling oh so blissfully little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, kudos, or both is you liked the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't come across a non-sexual age regression fanfic that has all the 97 liners hanging out in the year I've been reading/writing for the tag and that is a CRIME. So now I'm writing a story about it.
> 
> If anybody else wants to write one too, I hope my story can give you the push to do so. And if you feel like you don't know how to write some of the boys because you never got into one/some of the group's, it's okay. The only groups I know are Seventeen and NCT, while I have a bit of a grasp on Got7. It's been ages since I watched anything related to BTS and Astro, even though I love both groups music, but I still wanted to write this story.
> 
> Just remember, it's your story! Write the boys however you want to! It is a fictional story after all :)


End file.
